Lin Feng/Techniques
Techniques Techniques allow the users to employ amazing magic or special attacks, gives support to themselves and others cultivators and techniques and defend from danger. * Nine Heavy Waves (Attack/Defense) * Sword Unsheathing (Attack) * Moonlight Feather (Agility) * Roaring Thunder (Attack) * Sword of Nirvana (Attack) (Attack) * Eight Strikes of Desolation (Attack) * Deadly Cross Shadow (Attack) * Sword of Scorching Sun (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. * Sword of Rising Sun (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. * Sword of the Setting Sun (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. * Surplus Souls (Soul) ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. ** The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise, it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. ** The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practicing cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. ** "Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." * Nine Suns Skill (Attack) ** Spawns up to nine suns to create a powerful fire attack. * Celestial Eyes (Miscellaneous) ** Shows someone's cultivation level. * Nine Dragon Palace (Formation) ** Illusion that creates a big palace, putting each opponent in a separate room. The user can appear in each room and control their formation and structure at will. Uses fog or a similar substitute as medium of activation. * Indestructible Golden Body (Body Strengthening Skill) ** Gives the user the strong body of a golden Buddha Statue * Gigantic Demon Hand (Attack) ** Spawns a giant Demon hand * Nine Days Wind Qi (Agility) * Nine Skies (Agility) * Evil Shadows (Attack) ** The user summons many evil shadows to attack. * Wind Walk (Agility) * Real Xiao Yao Step Technique (Agility) ** Complete version of the sacred skill. Gives the user a tremendous agility. * Demon Destruction (Attack) ** Skill that destroys the opponents energies and oppress their movement. * Godly Awareness Palace (Attack/Defense) ** Use a palace to protect from opponents Godly Awareness attacks and use golden lights to attack enemies. * Empty Space Bestial Illusion Technique (Attack) ** Also known as the "So Close Yet So Far" technique. ** Illusion technique that can allows attacks pass through the user, avoid enemies or entities to get near the user and avoid enemies escape away by manipulating space itself. Each time is used, illusion of snowflakes appears and give Lin Feng a bestial appearance. * Empty Space Finger (Attack) ** Use a finger with Sword and Space energies to cut everything in the user's path. * Great Celestial Demonic Skill (Attack)[ ** Skill that takes over the space around the user and darken the area to oppress the opponents. * Demon Fury (Attack) * Insane Demon (Attack) * Thousand Demons, Thousand Claws (Attack) ** Spawns thousand demon hands * Gigantic Holy Spell (Attack/Defense/Support) ** A technique with countless variations. * One Thousand Buddha Punches (Attack) ** Spawn thousand shadow-like punches * Snow Lotus Vitality (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** Creates a dazzling golden lotus, which attacks the opponent. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. * Vitality (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** Creates seeds to restrain the opponents. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. * Endless Demonic Destruction (Attack/Support) ** Skill that creates a demonic field, weakening and polluting holy energies and everything in its path. * Sword Raising Technique (Soul) ** Allow the user to raise a sword, giving to it a part of the user's soul, becoming one with it in new aspects, making the sword stronger over time, giving it the power of abstruse energies and allowing it to attack by its own. * Wind Thunder Laceration (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A sword attack which combines both Wind and Thunder Abstruse energies in one single move. * Desolate Ksana (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A knife-hand strike with one finger that use Empty Space abstruse energies (Ksana) and Desolate abstruse energies (Desolate). Can be mixed with Wind abstruse energies too. * Nirvana Sunya Destruction (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A move that combines Desolate Qi, Thunder energies and Empty Space energies. * Desolate Explosion (Attack)[ ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** An explosion tat fuse with the user's sword releasing both Fire and Desolate Abstruse energies and moving to all directions. * Blood Curse (Curse Spell) ** Spell that curse the opponent's blood, drying it and corroding it. * Everlasting Ksana (Support) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** Allows the user to enter in its own Empty Space, escaping from danger. * Immaterial Finger (Attack) ** Uses infuse a finger with Fire and Empty Space energies to lacerate the space with destructive power. * Space Destructive Punch (Attack) ** User infuse a punch with deadly Empty Space energies. * Celestial Demonic Territory (Attack) ** A skill learned from the Three Lives Buddha-Demon skill-set ** A skill that creates a territory like a small world * Deathly Curse Technique/Necromancy (Curse Spell) ** A skill that controls the body of the dead. * Nine Netherworlds Demonic Song (Demonic song) ** A skill learned from the Netherworld Demonic Emperor consciousness thread. ** A skill that pollutes the Qi of others, turning them in demons and loyal slaves. * Chaotic Godly Curse (Curse Spell) ** A skill that corrodes the opponents heart, making their thoughts chaotic and taking away their determination. * Vayu Death (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that fuses 4 types of abstruse energies. * Life Drain (Curse Spell) ** A skill that quickly drains the vitality of the opponent. * Wind Chant (Support) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that makes Wind energies use a x1000 times of Earth and Sky force to envelope the user, and blowing him away of danger. * Great Earth Destruction (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that unleash great destructive offensive. Is a fusion mainly of Earth energies with Demon, Empty Space and Thunder energies. * Celestial Death Curtain (Attack) ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that creates a curtain of immense defensive and power. When filled with shattering energies, it also possess a great offensive power. Is a fusion of Earth, Death, Demon, Wind, and Empty Space energies. * Nihility Ksana Waves (Attack) ** Skill created by Qing Feng and Lin Feng. ** A skill that fuse Desolate Ksana and Great Earth Destruction by focusing the fusion in the speed factor. When filled with shattering energies, it also possess a great offensive power. Is know to a fusion of Earth, Death, Demon, Desolate, Wind, and Empty Space energies and possibly many more. * Godly Animal Rule (Attack) ** Skill from the Animal Clan and is received in the form of Sanskrit characters and terrifying images. ** A skill that is known for being extremely aggressive and explosive. It rules the physical body, the earth and sky with pure power. * Nine Kalpa Swords (Attack) ** A skill that creates nine threads of Kalpa strength and turning them into swords filled with wind cosmic energy. * Qi Disguise (Miscellaneous) ** Disguise someone's own Qi type * Supreme Way of Death (Attack) ** Any enemy dies by Lin Feng's glance. Lin Feng acquires this ability by murdering 100.000+ martial emperors creating an endless mountain of dead bodies. * Supreme Way of Life (Support) ** Lin Feng's ability to heal any disease and trauma, even recover from death. * Wu Tian Nether Sword (Attack) ** Special sword that destroys the mind of his enemy, piercing their Divine Palace. * Artisan Way Master (Attack/Support) ** Lin Feng is strongest Way Master in the world, creating Holy "saint" marks capable of mass murder or mass healing. * Bestial Desolate Awareness (Attack) ** Use Desolate Qi to attack opponents. * Purple Tank (Attack) * Holy Spirit Natural Godly Skill (Attack) ** A sage-level technique that Lin Feng acquired when he undertook the challenge of the Holy Way Stage. * Saint Qin Shan's Suppression Techniques (Attack) * Great Empty Space Technique (Attack) ** A technique that is similar to the So-Close-Yet-So-Far technique, but far more powerful. Lin Feng acquired the technique from the library of the Fortune Shrine. * Cage of Darkness (Attack) ** A sage level illusion technique that Lin Feng learned when he was attacked by the Black Phoenix Clan. * Celestial Dao Destiny Technique '''(Attack) ** A technique received from the God for completing the trials of the Godly Grave. ** The Celestial Dao Destiny Technique allows the user to read and manipulate the destinies of those targeted. * '''Great Sky Deceiving Illusion Technique (Defense) ** A technique created by Lin Feng whereby he uses original illusion strength with other original strengths to prevent opponents from attacking his real body. * Ruler's Godly Imprints (Attack) ** An saint's level technique that is an evolution of the World of the Living Imprints made by fusing original strengths. * Buddha Formula ** Lin Feng got the top 10 godly technique called Birth of the Buddha from Assassin God'sTalisman, and later he was told that the Birth of Buddha was also called Little Buddha Formula. ** Lin Feng got the Great Buddha Formula from Meng Tian Lu in Sword tower 6th floor and thats completed his Buddha Formula. ** Buddha Formula become more formidable when combined with Buddha Sword. * 'Chiliocosm of the Great Tao '(Attack) ** One punch seems invisible and intangible, one finger, one hand, millions of different forms, the true nature of the self, the goal is to kill in any way. ** People who don’t have the strength of the fifth Holy Spirit Emperor can’t practice it ** Lin Feng got this standard godly skill from the 7th floor of Sword Tower.